In one conventional data storage arrangement, a computer node includes a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA communicates with data storage devices, either directly or through an expander device. Data storage devices in the data storage system may include devices that communicate using different communication protocols. In at least one conventional data storage arrangement, one type of data storage device may generate a unique identity, while other devices may not. For those devices that may not generate a unique identity, the HBA in the conventional data storage arrangement is incompatible of assigning a unique device identity with one or more target storage devices, and thus, certain target storage devices may not be able to be used in a data storage arrangement that requires a device to be uniquely identified.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.